


Cheap thrills

by withered



Series: Who's been lovin' you good? [56]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Oral Sex, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Suit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withered/pseuds/withered
Summary: Tony likes the finer things in life, and that apparently includes Bucky in a suit.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Who's been lovin' you good? [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/918138
Comments: 51
Kudos: 949





	Cheap thrills

**Author's Note:**

> This is for an anon on tumblr who was horny in the asks. While this could've been smuttier, I hope you like it anyway! 
> 
> Also, there may be a follow up to this because Tony and Bucky in expensive suits being filthy? Yes, absolutely, it's what we all deserve.

Tony likes the finer things in life.

This is not a surprise in any capacity given who he is, the lifestyle he's accustomed to, and the kind of bank account he has. Bucky realized early in their improved relationship post-Accords slash return-from-Wakandan-exile that while Tony can buy just about anything for nothing but the impulse of it, he rarely does. Though that doesn't mean he won't splurge if given the opportunity, and when he does, Tony goes all out.

With a low whistle, Bucky decides he can’t fault Tony’s taste, though, it’s still kind of debatable given that Tony’s taste had led him to _Bucky_ of all people.

”Hey now,” he pouts, “you said you wanted to fit in with those schmucks at the Gala tonight, now you look the part!”

Bucky’s reflection does a poor imitation of a smile. “Doesn’t mean _I’ll_ fit in.”

“You won’t,” Tony assures, “though if you did, I wouldn’t exactly have fallen in with you at all, now would I?”

No, Bucky thinks, he wouldn’t have.

Not when Tony’s preferred method of courting involves bantering endlessly in his workshop and being wrangled into a regular eating and sleeping schedule against his will because _Tony's a brat, but that's pretty on brand_. Though it certainly makes sense why Tony’s longest relationship had been with Pepper. Tony’s clearly got a type when it comes to romantic partners, aside from efficient and scary, and somehow, Bucky had fit the bill too.

“You’re putting yourself down again, I can hear it," Tony points at him in accusation, drawing closer to _boop_ him on the nose, and then giving him that soft concerned frown that's never failed to make Bucky spill all his secrets. "Sweetheart, what's going on?"

"I don't know," he says and though he's not lying, it feels like he is. He shuffles around in his fancy leather shoes and tugs at the lapels of his suit jacket.

Bucky's been in all sorts of uniforms before. When he'd first been drafted, in training, in the war, as the Winter Soldier. This shouldn't be any different. "I guess," he tries, giving Tony a small smile to gentle away the furrow in the other man's brows, "I guess I'm not used to looking this good."

"Well," Tony says with a dramatic sigh, "if you'd let me buy you things that aren't Stark Industries' branded clothing..."

"Hey," Bucky protests, the argument a well trodden road between them, "they work out for you just fine."

"If I knew all it would take for you to meet my tailor was the promise of _Justin Hammer_ of all people," Tony shakes his head with a dramatic sigh. He isn't dressed yet for the event, his hair is still soft and curling, still carrying the faded familiar scent of motor oil and coffee, and Bucky wants so much he doesn't resist the urge to cup the back of Tony's neck and pull him in for a kiss, fingers gently tugging at the soft tresses at the nape.

While Tony isn't wrong that Bucky's never been interested in spending Tony's money, Bucky would do just about anything to do away with Tony's adversaries. Since Bucky's given up his life in assassination, however, he can only covertly threaten people now, a skill he's more than willing to flex if it means Hammer will stop trying to pick fights with Tony in public. Tony's already stressing out about the Stark Internship launching at the end of the month, he doesn't need to deal with Hammer's bullshit in the media especially since Pepper's already threatened to salt the earth with Hammer's remains, and disavowed dealing with the man since.

Showing up on Tony's arm with a smile sharp as knives and a bullet proof charm, courtesy of his ma's forties upbringing that had stood the test of time and been about as close to muscle memory as shooting a gun had been, seemed the best and easiest course of action -- bar making Hammer disappear which the Soldier assures Bucky, he's still very very good at. 

The protective purr from his alter-ego, a slumbering beast put to heel thanks to the de-triggering treatment, makes Bucky's hand tighten just enough around Tony's vulnerable neck that he slackens against Bucky's chest -- loose and pliant and sweet. Looking up at Bucky with doe dark eyes, a faint blush and a dazed smile, Tony tells him, "You see. I think you've got a kink for Justin Hammer."

Bucky scoffs, "Just because I don't entertain your sugar daddy tendencies does not mean I have a thing for Hammer that isn't the urge to punch him repeatedly in the face."

Tony splutters, "I do not have sugar daddy tendencies."

"Fine, _energy_. You have sugar daddy energy," Bucky corrects.

"Who's teaching you these things? Is it Peter? No, wait, this has Harley written all over it, oh my god," and it's funny how it almost seems like the kind of existential complaints they've shared on the floor of the lab during bad nights with Friday displaying the galaxy on the ceiling. Except it clearly isn't given that Tony's looking a little pale, a little fidgety before he asks, "Was it the therapy? Did I _make_ you go to therapy? You know it was just an offer right, you could've said no, it wouldn't have been a big deal. I just thought you should have someone to talk to. Oh god, did you only go to therapy because I wanted you to? Jesus, I -"

"Tony, darlin'," Bucky soothes, drawing him in once more, encouraging the other man to nestle into the lee of his neck as Tony regained control of his breath, calming in increments as Bucky rubbed his back. "God, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant - you know how to spend your money, that's all. That I'm never left wanting because I know you'd get it for me in a heartbeat, that's what I meant." Though he pauses just long enough to add, "Although, I'm really glad you grew out of filling my room with flowers. I mean, they were nice and all, but I'm pretty sure the fact that you inadvertently turned it into a greenhouse is at least eighty percent of the reason Vision's claimed my room for himself."

"What do you mean," Tony pouts against his skin, "that was my whole plan all along to get you to move into my room full time."

At that Bucky chuckles, plops a kiss against his temple and says, "Well, it worked. Now what are you gonna do with me?"

When Tony pulls away, he has that look in his eye that is equal parts delicious mischief and sinful design, and Bucky feels warm all over.

With a catch of a kiss, a hint of teeth; Tony deftly opens up the suit to touch the shirt beneath, feeling out the soft material with scarred palms, the contrast makes Bucky shudder. At the purposeful thumbing over his nipples, at the answering line of heat against his already throbbing dick, Bucky's breath catches, and Tony _takes_ and Bucky gives, and like all the times before, it feels right to.

Tony's always been the generous type, something a lot of people don't realize even as they take advantage of it.

(The Soldier's got a list, and really, they're just biding their time to start crossing off names.)

At the moment, however, _Tony wants_ , and just as Tony's never thought for a second about doing something Bucky needs, Bucky doesn't deny him.

It's a tantalizing surrender to be at Tony's whim, to have Tony cup and squeeze him through his expensive slacks, to hear the tinging of the metal buckle as Tony undoes it all while breathing in nothing but Tony's skin warm scent, his cologne, his shampoo. Bucky feels surrounded in it, something that should be stifling -- suffocating -- but instead only feels comforting, an anchor in a relentless sea of want.

When Tony drops to his knees, and starts licking at the head through the silk of his boxers, Bucky makes a noise of both plea and pain, and when Tony looks up at him -- pupils blown and lips red -- Bucky's groan feels pulled from his very bones, as does the climax that hits Bucky right in the solar plexus as his body shivers in the aftermath with Tony still mouthing at him gently as if he doesn't want to risk wasting a single drop of Bucky's pleasure.

Tony had even tucked Bucky away and zipped him back up, perfect and pressed like Bucky didn't just have his dick sucked a minute ago.

Still on his knees before him, Tony blinks languidly up at him, swipes a thumb over his too red mouth and smiles something devastating, "Couldn't ruin that nice suit of yours, now could I?"

A bewildered breath later, Bucky has Tony over his shoulder.

"You know," he drawls over Tony's less than spirited complaints, "I only agreed to go to the Gala and put this monkey suit on so you wouldn't have to deal with Hammer's bullshit alone, but now I've got other plans." 

Amused and intrigued, Tony prompts, "Do tell."

"It involves me fucking you in this suit until your brain goes offline from too many orgasms."

For a full minute, Tony is silent. Then magnanimously, "Well, if you insist."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was supposed to have "bottom Tony" as per the ask, and well, he's kind of at the bottom? 
> 
> And yes, while most sugar daddies are out there trying to get their sugar babies to do weird shit to get that coin, Tony's out here wanting people to just go to therapy. This is really self-indulgent and I will not hear a word against it~
> 
> [slide into my asks](https://everything-withered.tumblr.com)


End file.
